


Steam

by morticiacat



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hair Washing, Head Injury, Headcanon, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Polyamory, Showers, hinted FrankenRai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: When Takeo is injured, M-21 and Tao try to give him a shower and find themselves in an awkward situation.
Relationships: M-21/Takeo/Tao (Noblesse)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a sweet, G-rated bromance. Sorry.
> 
> I don't know much about concussions. Forgive me if I get this wrong.

The battle was almost over when Takeo's opponent suddenly disappeared. Takeo froze and tried to sense the man, but there was nothing until a sudden explosion knocked him sideways. Takeo saw blood before everything went black.

"Suicide bomber!" Tao shouted into the others' earpieces. "Takeo's down!"

M-21 finished off the Union operative in front of him and rushed to where Takeo lay. Frankenstein soon joined him. 

"The blood isn't his own," Frankenstein said, easier in his mind after examining the inert RK member. "He doesn't have any broken bones. It looks as if the explosion has given him a concussion. I will scan his brain to see the extent of the damage when we return." 

M-21 and Frankenstein took turns carrying Takeo home. Everyone was relieved when the brain scans showed only a moderate concussion. Frankenstein treated a few small shrapnel wounds, then turned to Tao and M-21.

"Takeo will need to rest for a few days. I will need you to help me care for him. When he is awake I will need you to bring him the food I will prepare. But I will not allow him to lie on clean sheets in this state."

"It's okay, we can clean him up, boss," Tao volunteered. "I've done it for him before in DA5. Could you help me, M? It would be easier with two of us."

"Sure," M-21 hoped no one saw the blush on his cheeks. He had never done anything so intimate before.

"Thank you," Frankenstein sounded relieved. "I must wash up and serve Master his tea. It is already late."

'You should get your Master to wash you. I know he wants to,' Tao thought but did not even think of saying it aloud. Instead he asked M-21 to carry Takeo to their bathroom upstairs. 

Navigating the stairs was a little more difficult but they managed it eventually. When they arrived in the bathroom they realized there was a problem. 

"Do we sit him on the toilet?" M-21 wondered.

"That won't really work will it?" Tao thought a moment. "Sit him on it for right now. I'll go grab a chair from the garden. The ones out there can get wet, so we can use it in the shower."

"Good thinking," M approved. He gingerly sat his friend on the toilet lid and wrapped his arms around him when he started to lean dangerously to one side.

Tao vanished, leaving M-21 holding Takeo. M-21 felt many things at once. Worry for his comrade, embarrassment at being so near to him, and something else he didn't have a word for. Whatever it was, it felt nice, he realized. Takeo's unconscious face was beautiful despite the blood spatters. Without meaning to M found himself gently moving strands of hair out of Takeo's face. He leaned closer, wrapped his arms tighter. From here he could pick up faint traces of Takeo's aftershave, and he realized he liked the scent very much. His lips had brushed Takeo's temple before he even knew what he was doing. 

"I have the chair," Tao's voice made him jump guiltily. What on earth was he thinking? M-21 knew his face must be beet red, but Tao said nothing, just watched him with a thoughtful expression.

"Um, okay, put it right there so it's in the shower but not like directly under the water," M stammered.

Tao did was he was told, then grabbed some bottles. "Here's Takeo's shampoo and body wash," he said. 

M-21 blushed again. "We're going to have to get him undressed first."

"True. You steady him and I'll try to get his clothes off." Tao began by unbuttoning the shirt buttons, several of which were already open due to Frankenstein's ministrations. He gulped a little at the sight of Takeo's muscled chest. When he maneuvered the shirt off to reveal Takeo's impressive arms it was all he could do to keep from poking them to see how hard they were.

M-21 meanwhile now had to hold Takeo by his naked chest. The warmth of his skin against M's body was a little maddening. 'What is going on with me?' M-21 was flustered.

Takeo's pants proved more of a challenge. "Why are they so tight?" Tao muttered.

"Why do all of us wear such tight pants?" M-21 wondered. 

"Because we're that sexy, of course!" Tao smirked. "Hold tighter, M. I'm going to pull really hard."

Tao yanked on Takeo's pants, which finally pulled down to his ankles. Blood-soaked blue briefs with an impressive bulge were revealed. Both Tao and M-21 tried not to look, but their eyes kept being drawn to it.

"You say you've done this before? All by yourself?" M-21 asked, desperately trying to make conversation.

Tao blushed. "Yeah. It's not like there was anyone else to help. It was a lot harder by myself," and his mind added, 'It was hard because I was so hard the whole time!' He removed the pants and Takeo's socks before looking up into M-21's eyes. "We still have to take those off," he said, and M knew exactly what he meant.

"Do we really have to? Won't Takeo be mad at us?" M-21 was very nervous.

"Well, the problem is, they're covered in blood. That means that he's...he's probably covered in blood there too. We can't leave him like that."

"Okay. I guess we have to then." M-21 realized suddenly that part of him was not reluctant at all. "Did you do that before too?"

Tao shook his head. "Couldn't get up the nerve. There wasn't such a real reason to then anyway."

"So you showered him in his underwear?" M-21 couldn't help but laugh.

"He dried eventually," Tao defended. "And he didn't even know. He was out for several days."

"Okay, we can do this. Just shut your eyes and pull them down." M-21 suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tao was hesitant. "What if I grab something I don't mean to grab?"

"Good point. Okay, just do it fast. Or switch with me and I'll do it." M-21 couldn't bear the suspense any longer.

"I can do this. For Takeo!" Tao took hold of the underwear at each side and pulled down swiftly. Then he couldn't hold in a gasp. "Wow!"

M-21 couldn't help looking down to see what the fuss was about. It was more an instinct than a choice. But once he had looked it was hard to look away. "Takeo..." was all he could say. His eyes met Tao's and they both blushed deeply.

"I had no idea, did you?" Tao whispered.

M-21 shook his head. A low whistle was the only way he could express his feelings.

"It has dried blood on it," Tao noticed. "M, we're going to have to wash that somehow."

"W-with our hands?"

"No with our feet, silly." Tao snapped.

"I think we should wash his hair first." M-21 decided, determined to put that moment off as long as possible.

"First we have to get him into the shower. Can you do that, M?"

Moving an inert body is never easy, but moving an inert, attractive, naked body is much more difficult. M-21 felt as if he didn't know where his hands should be. When one hand slipped a little too low and he found himself holding onto Takeo by his butt cheek, he felt as if he could die of embarrassment. He was nervous about coming into too close contact with...that...so finally he settled on scooping Takeo up into a princess carry and hauling him into the chair.

"We're going to get soaked," Tao realized as he was about to turn the water on. "I'm going to take my clothes off too. It's hard enough to get these pants off without them being wet."

M-21 didn't want to be the only one clothed in the bunch, though he felt a little strange as he began stripping. 

"You're leaving your undies on?" Tao teased. "It's just going to feel all weird."

"Not wearing them will feel weird too," M-21 blushed, but pulled them off. To his embarrassment Tao looked him up and down. 

"Nice," was all he said, but M-21 was red-faced. He could not bring himself to look at Tao, so he focused on taking down Takeo's ponytail. He had never done anything like that before, so his fingers fumbled at the hair tie.

"Here, let me," Tao had years of experience with Takeo's hair. In no time at all he had Takeo's hair loose and dripping all over his body. Tao could not prevent a large intake of breath. M-21, forgetting himself entirely, stared at the loveliness of his comrade. Takeo was superhumanly beautiful, like one of the elves in that long series of movies they had watched together. 

Tao finally broke the silence by turning on the water and adjusting it to a comfortable temperature. When the drops fell onto Takeo's head, he began to stir slightly. Long lashes fluttered and startling blue eyes opened wide.

"Shh, it's okay, Takeo. You're safe. We're just cleaning you up," Tao reassured him. Takeo gave a faint smile, then shut his eyes and leaned into Tao. Tao could not prevent a sigh of pleasure from escaping. "Can you help me?" he asked M-21. "His hair is so long and there's so much of it."

Trying not to notice how surprisingly toned Tao's body was, M-21 stood next to him and helped him rinse Takeo's long locks in the falling water. Tao made sure it was thoroughly saturated before squeezing some of Takeo's shampoo into M-21's hands and then into his own.

"Takeo uses horse shampoo?" M-21 laughed.

"He says it's the best for long hair," Tao explained. 

"We should buy him a sack of oats as a gift," M-21 snickered.

Slowly and gently, they worked the shampoo into Takeo's hair. Tao massaged his scalp, causing Takeo to moan softly. M-21 felt his heart swelling in a way that was new to him as he worked the shampoo into a lather, feeling the warmth of Takeo's body in front of him and Tao's body beside him. He longed to lean into that warmth but did not dare.

"We're going to rinse the shampoo out now," Tao told Takeo, who was in and out of consciousness. He unhooked the shower head and used it to wash away the suds. M-21 feathered his fingers to make sure the water reached every section of hair. 

"Thank...ooo..." Takeo whispered. He began to slump in his chair so M-21 hurried to catch him. The feeling of Takeo's wet skin on his own was electrifying, but he tried to ignore the strange sensation as he sat Takeo back up and held him in place as gently as he could. 

"We need to wash your body now, Takeo. Is that okay?" Tao did not want to do anything that would make Takeo uncomfortable. 

Takeo stirred again. "Yes," he murmured. 

Tao handed a washcloth to M-21. "I'll hold his shoulders if you'll wash him," he said a little nervously.

"Me? You've known him longer," M argued, very red in the face.

"Look, you're already on that side of him. You wash the front of him and I'll wash the back. Okay?"

"But that means..." M-21 gulped.

"It means I will wash that beautiful ass so you don't have to," Tao smirked.

M-21 blushed. That would be difficult too, he had to admit. "Where's the body wash?"

Tao handed it over and M-21 squirted a liberal amount onto the washcloth. He began by washing Takeo's face. Layers of dirt and blood peeled off to reveal the soft skin beneath. Takeo smiled slightly and M-21 felt heartened. He scrubbed at the grime on Takeo's neck before moving down to the gorgeous chest that made his heart beat faster. Shyly, he sponged at the dried blood. 

"Feels good," Takeo slurred. He reached out and touched M-21's face before letting his hand drop.

Tao felt a little jealous. Takeo had never stroked his face like that. He couldn't wait for his turn with the washcloth so he stepped out and got another.  
Meanwhile M-21 had begun scrubbing Takeo's pecs, trying not to linger even though every fiber of his being wanted to. He washed further and further down, praying that he wasn't as hard as he thought he was. What if Tao saw? Takeo moaned and arched his back, and M-21 froze.

Just then Tao returned and began soaping up Takeo's back. He carefully washed around the shrapnel wounds. "Mmm," Takeo leaned his head backward onto Tao, his long hair tickling Tao's body in a way that had him inflamed and embarrassed at the same time. 

M-21 gingerly washed Takeo's legs, removing blood and revealing muscles that he had never thought about before. "This may tickle," he warned before carefully washing Takeo's feet. Sure enough Takeo's eyes flew open and he began to giggle. "Stop!" he begged. 

"Almost done," M-21 washed between each toe. "There."

Now both Tao and Takeo were at the difficult parts of their job. 

"Umm," M-21 finally muttered. "Takeo, I'm going to have to wash you, um, you know, down there. You're covered in dried blood. I'm sorry."

"'s okay. Trust oo," Takeo's eyes were already shut again. 

"Okay, here it comes.' M-21 lightly washed Takeo's inner thighs and hips. He tried to ignore the stirring of Takeo's cock as he skirted around it. Finally he screwed up his courage and dabbed gently at the enticing erection before him until all of the dried blood was gone. "That's it. I'm done now, Takeo. Sorry about that." He turned away as much as he could, hoping Tao would not notice him.

Tao was trying not to breathe hard but it was difficult. He could not help but see the state Takeo was in, and it was quite a sight. Not to mention M-21! Tao knew exactly why M was trying to face away from him, but he had already seen the man's secret. Now what was Tao to do, when he was rapidly becoming just as excited as the other two?  
"I need you to help him stand up," he said aloud. "M, if you can sort of lift him I'll clean him quickly from this side and we can sit him back down."  
M-21 hooked his arms under Takeo's armpits and lifted up. 

"We're just picking you up so we can wash your butt and then we'll be all done and you can rest," Tao narrated.

"Oo guys so sweet," Takeo mumbled. "I ove oo."

They both blushed. M-21 had no idea what to say.

Tao smiled at the prospect in front of him. He couldn't help it, Takeo was just so lovely. He washed Takeo quickly, though, knowing it wasn't right to take advantage of his semi-conscious state to stare. It wasn't easy though. His leg was beginning to fall asleep from the awkward position he was standing in so he shifted it forward slightly. As soon as he did he lost his balance and fell forward into the chair. The chair pushed Takeo forward and suddenly M-21 was embracing a wet, erect nude man.  
M's brain just collapsed in on itself. He instinctively got a better grip on Takeo before he slipped through his arms, but his mind was unable to form thoughts or words. He was aware of nothing but the flesh against his flesh, the throbbing cock poking into his groin, a heat he had never felt boiling up inside. Finally one word escaped.  
"Help!"

Tao had never been so aroused. This was way better than porn! But he took pity on M-21 and helped him to sit Takeo back down into the chair.

"'at was nice," Takeo slurred. "More?" His eyes were closed but he looked up to where the warm body had been holding him moments before.

Neither knew what to say. "Maybe when you're awake," M-21 finally mumbled. Tao threw an arm around his shoulder to reassure him, then didn't want to remove it. They stood together in the shower for a minute or so just resting, enjoying each other's closeness and feeling the electricity that flowed between their bodies. M kept a strong hand on Takeo's shoulder. Finally the water started to turn cold. 

"Let's get him out of here," Tao said, and M-21 carefully bundled Takeo into his arms. He felt befuddled, even bewitched by the feeling of having the man entirely in his grasp. 

"Can you dry him off a bit?" M-21 asked.

"Let's just carry him to the bedroom and we can all dry off there. This floor is slippery." Tao complained.

"Good thing no one else is around," M-21 remarked as he carried their comrade out the door and down the hallway to his room. Tao came behind with a stack of towels. They both left wet footprints everywhere they went but they didn't really care right then.

"Boss always gets towels so fluffy," Tao commented, laying one down on the bed. Then M-21 carefully laid Takeo on the towel. His lashes fluttered but his eyes didn't open. "You're on your bed," Tao told him. "I'm going to dry you. Just rest." He took a soft towel and gently dabbed at Takeo until he seemed dry. 

M-21 was drying himself already and he handed Tao another towel so that he could get dry too. They were quiet, keeping their eyes on Takeo, watching his breathing.  
"I have an extra blanket in my room," M-21 offered. "I'll get it so we can cover him up."

"Good idea," Tao collapsed onto the bed next to Takeo. "I'm exhausted."

"So am I," said M-21. He returned with the blanket and covered both Takeo and Tao with it.

"Hey!" Tao popped up. 

"Well, you were in the way," M-21 smiled.

"Come on, M, sit down. Get a little rest." Tao beckoned.

"Well, alright." M-21 had learned a lot about himself during this adventure. He had learned that he had some feelings he needed to sort out, and he had learned that close physical contact was actually very pleasant. He might as well start enjoying his new knowledge now. Taking a deep breath, he sat on the edge of the bed near Tao.

"Aren't you cold too?" Tao asked, surreptitiously enjoying the view.

"Well," M-21 hedged.

"Come on, under the covers with you," Tao insisted.

M found himself complying. After all, there was plenty of room.

"Takeo and I sleep together just about every night," Tao confided as M-21 crawled in beside him. "We always have, as far back as we can remember. "

When he saw M-s wide eyes he chuckled. "Not like that. I just mean we sleep next to each other, that's all." He smiled an almost-shy smile. "You could always join us if you wanted. It's pleasant having someone close to you at night, especially when the nightmares come."

"I think I can understand that," M-21 admitted. "What if I...what if I stayed with you tonight?" He squirmed a little in his embarrassment, and his leg brushed up against Tao's. Instead of pulling away, Tao moved closer, so that his body was now firmly touching Takeo on one side and M-21 on the other. 

"I'd like that," Tao said softly. "And Takeo would too. We both really like you, M. We want to know you better. I know you miss your comrades from the M series, but we want to be close to you like they were. Who knows? Maybe even closer..." Tao couldn't hold back a wink. 

M-21 was a little confused, but he allowed himself to snuggle next to Tao. Their naked bodies quickly warmed each other and M-21 found himself growing sleepy. Tao let out a huge yawn. He tangled his arms around M-21 as they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Takeo woke up first. Why was he lying nude on a towel and not under the sheets? This wasn't his blanket... Tao was just about always in his bed, but why was he nude as well? And why, oh why was a nude M-21 wrapped in Tao's embrace? Takeo's eyes widened and he blushed until he was pink all over.

So that was it. But how had it happened? It wasn't as if he hadn't thought of it happening, even dreamed about it several times. But what could have broken down M-21's walls enough for him to give in to his desires like this? Had Tao finally confessed to them both? And why on earth couldn't he remember a single thing? Had Raizel wiped his memory? "Guys..." he said aloud, voice full of too many emotions at once. "Guys, wake up!"

"Takeo," M-21 blurted, opening his eyes slowly and blinking several times. "You're awake. Thank God."

"M, what did we do?" Takeo demanded.

Immediately M-21 remembered the previous day's events.

"I'm sorry. We had to. You weren't able to take care of yourself," he tried to explain. "We wanted to leave your underwear on but we just couldn't. I was hoping you would remember."

Takeo hid his face under the covers. It was even worse than he had thought! They obviously had done _that_ and he had no recollection!

M-21 was trying to shake Tao off and having a hard time of it. "Tao, wake up! Takeo's awake!"

"Wha? Takeo?" Tao did not release his hold on M-21 but he looked over at the bump in the covers that was Takeo. "Takeo, are you playing hide-and-seek? It's too early!"

"I said wake up!" M-21 shook himself again. "Takeo's embarrassed because we had to wash him yesterday and I don't know what to do," he whispered into Tao's ear.

Takeo's heightened senses picked up the whisper. He started to remember what had happened. "Ohhh, that reminds me..."he said softly. "I had a dream kind of like that. There were these two hot naked guys and they pampered me better than a spa. One of them even carried me in his arms and held my whole body close." He turned a sly glance onto Tao and M-21. Sure enough, they were beet red. "I also seem to remember that their, ahem, anatomy was rather....prominent. I didn't want to wake up."  
M-21 didn't know where to look. Tao was obviously embarrassed, but something in Takeo's speech seemed to have raised a hope in him. 

"You really liked that dream?" he asked, looking at the ceiling rather than into Takeo's eyes.

"Yes," Takeo said simply. "I do hope those beautiful men in my dream enjoyed themselves too."

"I'm sure they did," said Tao. M-21 nodded, feeling as though his face were on fire.

"Well then...maybe sometime it will happen for real," Takeo blushed. "But even if it doesn't, I'm glad I have you two to count on."

Epilogue

Tao and M-21 were about to carry away Takeo's tray of food when Frankenstein asked, "So how did the sponge bath go?"

"Sponge bath?" the two were puzzled.

"To clean Takeo," Frankenstein reminded.

"Oh, is that what we were supposed to do?" Tao looked guilty. "We put him in the shower."

"Good lord. That was dangerous!" Frankenstein looked perturbed, then said, "When Takeo is better I will teach you all some basics of caring for each other. It's obvious you have been taught nothing."

"Yes, sir!" they sheepishly took the tray away.

"A sponge bath. That does sound easier," M-21 laughed.

"But I think Takeo liked the shower just fine," Tao grinned, and M-21 had to agree.


End file.
